


Best Friend

by helementx



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/F, Smut, but just putting it here to warn ya, idk if ya'll uncomfortable with that, it's literally a peck so, little kids sharing their first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helementx/pseuds/helementx
Summary: Jinsol and Jungeun were best friends since they can remember. However, it wasn't long until the feeling of bliss bloomed into something more than just enjoying each other's presence.





	Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 4/5 of this with a headache because my sleep schedule has been fucking with me, and I don't proofread because I'm a lazy piece of shit. Enjoy anyway lmao

Jinsol and Jungeun were best friends ever since Jungeun came out of the womb. Quite literally. Jungeun came home to the two year old girl smiling down at her. The girl poking her cheeks and calling her “baby” while the adults all around them awing at the two adorable kids.

Every birthday party held for them, they would always smile wider seeing each other. They clicked just like that.

Their parents were the closest things ever, sharing family finances and housing when they go on trips. They were practically one big family, inseparable and the two lived like that.

They went to school together, went home together, played after school with one another even though they hung out with each other during all the breaks of school. The two never got tired of each other, wanting to know more about each other’s lives, thoughts and hear the laughs they would bloom together on the balcony of Jinsol’s room.

***

When they were in primary school, Jungeun being 6 and Jinsol being 8, they watched their first romantic movie together. No adults, or anyone, just the two cuddling together on Jungeun’s bed. Blankets wrapped the two closer together as they cringed at all the sweet words, frown at the fights, laugh at the jokes they did understand at that age. Not understanding the other jokes that the adults in the movie laughed about.

“I want to know how it is to kiss.” Jinsol mumbled as she let Jungeun rest her head on her shoulder, and the younger girl laughs awkwardly.

Jungeun was just thinking the same thing.

The younger pulling her body away from Jinsol, and she loosens the ends of the blanket so they fall softly on their shoulders. Looking at the older girl’s side profile, she smiles. “Let’s be each other’s first kiss.”

“What?” Jinsol frowns, and the young Jungeun nods with a small smile.

“We don’t have to tell anyone. Just a small little peck.” Jungeun grins, and Jinsol glances down at the girl’s lips before shaking her head.

“That’s weird, Jungie.” Jinsol said with a laugh, and Jungeun frowns.

“It’s just a peck.” Jungeun pouts, and Jinsol glances at her best friend again. She nods eventually giving in to the pouty lips and puppy eyes. How could she ever say no to her best friend?

Jinsol leans closer, closing her eyes, as her face grew hotter, and finally opening her eyes. She takes the image of Jungeun’s anticipating face. Eyes closed, lips slightly puckered and she gives in.

Their lips pressed together. A gentle warmth that went by so quickly it almost wasnever there, and the both of them gasp.

Their little fingers pressed on their lips, and their eyes staring at each other surprised they actually kissed.

“I-I don’t see why everyone wants to do it.” Jungeun mumbles as she feels the tips of her ear burning. Feel like her ears could melt her hair as she hides her face in the blanket, and Jinsol laughs, almost as an impulse to make herself believe that as well.

“Me neither.”

***

“Jungie! Guess what we’re learning.” Jinsol jumped onto Jungeun’s bed where the 12 year old girl lied down. She looks up at her best friend, putting down the book in her hand against her chest as she watches Jinsol pull out a pamphlet of different sexual transmitted diseases people may get.

Jungeun glares at the older girl for showing her, and Jinsol giggled as she sits down next to Jungeun’s lying body. “Isn’t it cool?”

Jungeun shakes her head with a frown. “Why the hell would that be cool?”

“Because it’s about sex. Sex is funny.” Jinsol said as she throws the pamphlet down onto the table beside Jungeun’s bed. The girl shakes her head disgusted as she goes back to reading, ignoring the big movements the other girl made to lie down next to her.

Jinsol stares at Jungeun as her belly was against the comfort of the bedsheets. Jungeun’s back against the mattress as she continues to read, eyes going back and forth on the pages as she tries to not feel herself blush at the long stare her best friend was giving her. She didn’t like being stared at, and Jinsol knew that. She knew Jinsol was doing it on purpose to bother her.

She exhales loudly as she closes her book on her bookmark, sets it down next to her on the bed and looks at Jinsol. “What?”

“Nothing. Just want to look at my best friend.” Jinsol grins and Jungeun rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms against her chest.

“You know, Jungie, you were much cuter when we were kids. You would laugh when I stare at you.” Jinsol said. Sticking her tongue out playfully at how serious Jungeun is already, and Jungeun slaps her shoulder whining about how she’s not even that old. Jinsol giggling as she holds onto Jungeun’s hand, playing with her fingers as she hums.

“How’s school now that I’m not there with you?” Jinsol asked. Jungeun watches as their fingers rub against each other naturally, fall into each other’s embrace as their fingertips taps against their skin. A smile painted across her face gently that the slightest hint of her cheekbones showed, and she shrugs.

“Boys are getting weirder with their puberty shit.” Jungeun said. Jinsol laughs as she rests her hands onto Jungeun’s, their instinct to hold onto each other as their eyes met. Curved crescents as they laughed together.

“Imagine how it is in high school.” Jinsol said. Eyes rolling as she lays her head onto their holding hands, and Jungeun smiles.

“I don’t even want to.” Jungeun said.

“Do you like anyone?” Jinsol asked as she rubs her thumb against the side of Jungeun’s hand. The younger girl shakes her head as she blows her hair away from her face, and leans against the pillow. Closer to Jinsol as she feels the girl poke her cheek, and Jungeun pouts.

“Are you straight Jindori?” Jungeun asked, and Jinsol blew a raspberry and Jungeun laughs at her reaction.

“I can’t answer that as a yes or no. I just like who I like.” Jinsol answers, and Jungeun smiles widely as she closes her eyes. Resting her cheek against Jinsol’s.

“Oh I have something else to show you.” Jinsol said. Jungeun opens her eyes to see what Jinsol was talking about. The girl pulls out another pamphlet, and Jungeun yanks her hand away to cover her eyes.

Jinsol giggles as opens up the pamphlet that showed pictures of the female and male genitals. Teaching you what’s what, and she glances at Jungeun who continues to cover her eyes.

“Keep covering your eyes, I’ll have to kiss you.” Jinsol teases as she hangs the pamphlet in the air. Jungeun whines with her whole body, and Jinsol laughs before closing the thing.

She throws it with the other pamphlet, and she gently grabs Jungeun’s hand away from her eyes. Jungeun opening her eyes from the tight grip she had to keept them shut. The first sight she sees is the soft brown orbs of the latter, and she almost lost her breath at the sight of Jinsol’s light skin against the black of her hair. Eyes that sparkled into her own, and she feels a weird flutter in her stomach.

Jungeun blinks trying to comprehend what was happening to her body, and all the memories of Jinsol laughing, holding her and telling her how much she loved Jungeun crossed her mind within a second span. She thinks about how much they've grown. Jinsol's once chubby cheeks getting thinner as her jawline gets sharper. Her eyes forming rounder as she stares deep into Jungeun's. Her voice getting smoother and deeper that makes Jungeun calm by the sound of it.

“Hi.” Jinsol smiles sweetly, eyes slowly crinkling as she giggles. Their hands locking into each other against the lap of Jungeun, and the younger girl breathes slowly trying to take in the way Jinsol shines in her eyes. The way she glows differently within this moment, and she feels herself glow as well. Heat rising up her chest, and she wanted to know what it was with the moment she saw all of the lovely things in Jinsol’s eyes that made her fall.

***

Jungeun’s first year of high school was something new. She found out her best friend was kind of popular among students of all ages and genders. What she heard when she walked around with Jiwoo was that Jinsol was really smart. Some say she was pretty. Others say she’s spoiled, and that’s when Jungeun stopped listening to what other people had to say about her best friend.

“Your girlfriend is a buzz in this school.” Jiwoo whispers to her as they walked with linked arms. Jungeun smiling as she rolls her eyes at Jiwoo calling Jinsol her girlfriend again.

“She’s not my girlfriend, Jiwoo.” Jungeun said. They continued on walking to the lunch room, Jinsol texting her she was waiting for her and whatever company she brings.

“It’s okay to be gay. Gay means happy. Jungie, it’s the best to be gay.” Jiwoo smiles brightly, and Jungeun just laughs at her friend.

The two finally arrived at the lunch room. Loud. It was just loud, and Jungeun hated it. She hated loud things, but there was really no where else she knew about in this school. Beside that, she wanted to see Jinsol.

“Isn’t that them?” Jiwoo asked pointing to a table in the corner, and Jungeun looks over. A big smile grew on her face as she sees the black haired girl, laughing with her friends. Jungeun lets out a soft sigh that was heard by Jiwoo, the latter grinning at her best friend clearly having some sort of feelings for the other girl.

Jiwoo drags the two of them towards the table as Jungeun was busy staring.

“Oh! Jungie.” Jinsol greets loudly over the loud lunch room, and Jungeun gives her a shy smile. Jiwoo greeted the the latter with a wave. The two of them have met a couple times and acknowledged each other’s existence enough to be comfortable.

Jiwoo sits in front of the four, and Jinsol pushes a girl off next to her. The girl whining as she sits next to Jiwoo, the two greeted each other. Clicking easily as they talked about each other’s interest.

Jinsol pats the seat next to her, and Jungeun bites her lip nervously as she sits next to the girl. The older girl smiling proudly as she wraps her arms around Jungeun’s neck. Pulling Jungeun closer, she tells everyone on the table who Jungeun was to her. Her best friend ever since she could remember.

The rest of the girls groaning saying they already know, and Jinsol chuckles as she lets go of Jungeun. The latter tucking hair behind her ear as she scoots closer to Jinsol, feeling uncomfortable at so many new people. Uncomfortable at the stares other kids gave her because she was hanging around with a junior when she was a freshman. And the only comfort she knows is next to Jinsol.

“Oh the girl I pushed off is Haseul.” Jinsol starts introducing, the brunette greets with a wide smile. Jungeun bows her head a little as she smiles awkwardly, and Jinsol points to the girl next to her. Long black hair with eyes that feel sultry, and Jungeun smiles another awkward one.

“Sooyoung.” Jinsol said and then she points to the oldest of the group.

“Kahei. I’ve talked about how much she’s into building robots with me.” Jinsol said. Jungeun nods giving the older girl a smile, and the brown haired girl gives her another smile as well. Calm, but big enough to show gratitude of meeting the younger one.

“I didn’t know your best friend was this good looking, Jinsol.” Sooyoung said as she smiles at Jungeun. The younger girl blushing as she avoids eye contact from any of Jinsol’s friends.

Jinsol frowns as she hugs Jungeun, hiding her away from her friend’s gazes. “She’s mine. Get your own best friend that’s hot.”

Jungeun looking up at the way Jinsol’s jawline is shaped, eyes wandering higher as she sees Jinsol’s expression. She smiles shaking her head at Jinsol’s response, and she lets her head fall into the crook of Jinsol’s neck for the moment.

“Okay, protective much.” Kahei said. Jinsol nods as she holds onto Jungeun tighter, and Jungeun laughs as she slaps Jinsol’s shoulder. They were just playing, and Jungeun enjoyed every moment of it wishing it was somewhat real.

Jinsol lets go of Jungeun, and the two hear the girls across of them whispering about them being girlfriends. Neither of them arguing back as Jungeun feels Jinsol reach out her hand underneath the table. She let her hand loose as she feels the way Jinsol’s hand slide into her hand, like how the sun falls away from the horizon. Natural and expected.

Jinsol’s focus quickly caved in to only Jungeun as she asked the girl how was high school so far. Jungeun nodding it was fine, and she’s glad she had her to be around with.

“I didn’t know you were so well known.” Jungeun mutters as she leans closer to Jinsol. She finds the comfort in her warmth, the eyes landed on them didn’t matter when Jinsol’s eyes locked with hers. When their eyes were all on each other, and Jinsol just gives her a smile.

“They only want me for my brains.” Jinsol said. Jungeun hearing the tone of her voice. Bothered. Jinsol was bothered that she was only known for her brains, not herself.

“That’s all I have anyway.” Jinsol shrugs. Eyes gazed away from Jungeun, and the girl frowns.

“There’s more than that to you.”

“Like?”

“Your looks.” Jungeun smiles. Jinsol gently scoffs as she points to her face, eyebrows furrowed as they creased to the middle. A pout on her face, and Jungeun nods.

“And?”

“You’re just pushing for compliments now.” Jungeun laughs, and Jinsol smiles widely as she leans closer to Jungeun. Their bodies gluing to each other completely forgetting there were other people on the table.

“I don’t see anything special about me though.” Jinsol said. Jungeun doesn’t say anything but grips onto Jinsol’s hand tightly. That was enough to let the older one know.

Jinsol didn’t need to see anything special about herself because Jungeun sees it all.

***

Jinsol knew how to drive, and she also had a car which Jungeun sees every day when she walks out of her house to get the mail or every day to get driven in it by Jinsol. It was kind of old, but it worked just fine. It was a black model of a car Jungeun doesn’t really care about, and neither did Jinsol care.

“You really are going to ditch your friends for your girlfriend?” Haseul faked a cry as she holds onto Kahei, hiding her face dramatically in the girl’s arms.

Jinsol rolls her eyes as she sees Jungeun walking towards them, and she smiles waving at the girl.

“Well, make sure to use protection.” Sooyoung bid her goodbye as she waves, and Jinsol widens her eyes.

“Asshole. We’re just best friends.” Jinsol yelled at the girl, and Sooyoung turns around with a smile. Jinsol smiles back as she shakes her head, and the other two watched Sooyoung walk away. Wondering where the hell she was going.

“Oh right. Haseul you’re driving.” Sooyoung said as she steps back, and Kahei laughs before she walks over to the taller girl. Wrapping her arms around her waist as Haseul unlocks her car, waving a big goodbye towards Jinsol before diving into the driver’s seat.

Jinsol smiles before she sees the younger girl. She turns towards her, and pats her cheek gently. “Hi cutie.”

Jungeun smiles, pushing Jinsol gently at the name. The taller girl opening the door for her, and Jungeun flips her hair dramatically as she entered. Jinsol scoffs as she ducks down to see Jungeun put on her seat-belt. “My friends are growing on you.”

“They are a fun handful.” Jungeun smiles.

“I have the most fun when i’m just with you though.” Jinsol said. Jungeun smiling at those words as she nods.

“Me too, Jinsol.”

***

Jungeun wanted to stay and watch Jinsol work her job. Jinsol agreeing but they wouldn’t be able to talk much since she did have a job. The younger girl was completely fine with that. She just wanted to observe Jinsol, find the little things she found attractive about the girl while she was at it.

Jinsol worked at a small little mini market, and they had tables inside for customers to enjoy meals. Jungeun sitting at those tables as she slowly sips onto her cup of soda, munching on her chips slowly as she giggles at the way Jinsol would send her funny faces when no one was around.

Jungeun enjoying the moment Jinsol becomes awkward and gentle when a customer comes by to check out. Her voice saying words smoothly and slowly to be clear as she scans the items, and Jungeun adored it. Adored the way Jinsol was kind enough to offer an old woman to carry her things. Adored the way Jinsol made sure she acknowledged she was there by walking by her to run her hand against her shoulder. Adored the way Jinsol laughs at a customer’s joke.

Jungeun was in for it. Everything about Jinsol was something she wanted to complete her own puzzle in her heart.

***

“How were you not bored just sitting there for five hours?” Jinsol asked as she parked her car in front of her house. Jungeun getting out as she puts on her backpack, and she shrugs with a smile.

“Watching you is fun.”

“Mhmm. Of course it is. I’m wonderful.” Jinsol laughs as she walks over to Jungeun. They stand in between their houses, and Jungeun smiles as she tilts her head up at Jinsol. The latter smiling down at her, the moon reflecting in her eyes.

“I’ll be waiting to drive you tomorrow morning like every other day we had in high school.” Jinsol smiles as she walks closer towards the girl. Jungeun feeling her heart beat louder in her ears because she always thinks about kissing Jinsol. Every time they say their goodbyes here, she thinks about how nice it would be to be kissed by Jinsol. To feel her lips pressed against her and to melt in her arms.

The thoughts come running in her mind and she feels lightheaded by the lack of oxygen she’s receiving. She’s been holding her breath too long, and Jinsol wraps her arms around her. Nuzzling her face in Jungeun’s hair.

“Come over if you need anything.” Jinsol said.

Jungeun nods as she hugs her back tightly. Never did she want to let go.

***

It wasn’t long until Jinsol becomes a senior, and on a particular day where Jungeun was getting hit on, her friends begged for her to confess.

“Get her, she’s about to get snatched.” Haseul said as they all watched from another table. A guy giving the said girl flowers, smiling nervously as he anticipates for Jungeun’s answer on his confession. The girl glancing at everyone who stares as she feels her own ears heat up at so much pressure. She could ruin this guy or make it for him, and that’s a lot to do for Jungeun.

Jinsol sighs as she gets up. She’s had enough of the waiting nervously. The beating of her heart becoming faster as she watches, waiting for the girl’s answer, but it only got worse as it pained her chest. She needed to let it out.

“Holy shit, she’s going.” Sooyoung squeaks as she hugs Haseul tightly as the two watched Jinsol walk over to them.

Jungeun glanced over at the girl when she taps her shoulder. Her eyebrow raised wondering what Jinsol was doing at a moment like this. She sees Jinsol motion her to stand up, and so she did.

She feels warmth cover her cheeks that isn’t from her own body reaction. Jinsol’s hand caressing her face gently as she feels herself get pulled in like the waves falling back into the ocean. She closes her eyes tightly feeling a familiar warmth against her lips. Flashbacks to when she was six flew by, and she grips onto Jinsol’s clothes against her shoulders tightly realizing the reality of it now.

Pulling Jinsol closer as she feels the taller girl tilt her head, lips pressed harder as feelings overrun their minds. The world in silence and only the sound of their mouths running against each other was what mattered. The warmth of it all, and Jungeun wraps her arms around her to feel it all its wholesome.

“Okay gays, you guys are in public.” Jiwoo mutters, and Jungeun pulls away.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Jinsol whispers against her lips, eyes still closed and Jungeun opens hers. Taking the beautiful way Jinsol’s face flushed against her own. 

Without a second thought, Jungeun knew her answer. “Of course.”

“Fuck yeah!” Sooyoung and Haseul yelled together a few tables over as the whole room fell silent at what they had just witnessed. The two high-five each other, and Jungeun glances over at them.

“Is this a dare?” Jungeun frowns as she slowly pulls herself away, feeling uncomfortable and Jinsol pulls her close. Shaking her head furiously.

“N-no. It’s real. My feelings for you are real.”

Jungeun stares into Jinsol’s eyes to make sure she wasn’t lying, and the girl’s eyes shined brown. With hopes and truth, and Jungeun smiles gently with a nod. 

***

Jungeun’s graduation was tomorrow, and Jinsol said she might not make it.

“Why not?” Jungeun asked over the phone. Jinsol sighs as she runs a hand through her hair, messing it up as she grips onto it making it flow everywhere.

“I might have work unexpectedly because my boss sucks.” Jinsol said.

“But you called the day off like two weeks ago.” Jungeun frowns and Jinsol hums. She was frustrated herself, and she didn’t feel like talking to the girl when she’s all heated up.

“I just might not make it, Jungeun. I’m tired, so I’m going to sleep. Goodnight, I love you.” Jinsol said, defeated as she hangs up without letting the girl say anything back.

Jungeun throws her phone on her bed as she hugs her knees. Breathing deeply as she feels her entire body weak. Gripping onto her blanket tightly as she closes her eyes, trying to think of all the happy times instead of all the bad times. She shouldn’t be mad at Jinsol for having to do work, she had no control over it. But she was mad. She was mad that Jinsol just left like that.

She loves her girlfriend. But Jinsol can be too considerate that it concludes her to doing some things that aren’t considerate at all. Leaving the conversation before it erupts into arguments. Not addressing a situation before it gets into a bigger mess. Jinsol wanted things happy, and Jungeun doesn’t blame her.

When they were just best friends they didn’t have to worry about breaking each other’s hearts with truths, with jealousy and all.

But they were in a bigger relationship now, and she just wished Jinsol talked to her more about her thoughts like before. Jungeun knowing well that she has her own flaws in this relationship like always wanting to be right she gets stubborn. Getting pissed easily when she’s wrong. She knows, and she’s thankful Jinsol deals with it.

Jungeun sighs as she tucks herself into bed, she needed rest before graduating anyway.

***

Jungeun didn’t bother to look up to see if Jinsol had arrived when they were sitting down listening to their principal saying bullshit. The same thing every year with a few exceptions of their favorites of that year. Jungeun, of course, wasn’t one of them since she didn’t really contribute to anything besides finishing her school work.

She looks down at her hands, playing with her fingers as she wishes time would go faster. She wanted to go home and sleep, be happy that she no longer had to deal with high school. Although university was another thing that she had to worry about.

“You okay?” she heard a whisper by her side, and she looks at Jiwoo. A forced gentle smile formed on her lips, looking so real.

“Yeah. I’m just tired.” Tired of life. She really was.

Jiwoo nods as she continues to focus on the stage.

Jungeun silently breathes out as she waits another time loop for this to finally finish.

And it did, eventually. Standing up quickly, she walks away. Hugging Jiwoo, congratulating her before she arrives at her family’s side. Jinsol’s family with them as well, and she received two bouquets of flowers.

Jungeun looks behind the big group of familiar faces, and sees a familiar blonde. Jinsol had dyed her hair when she went out of high school, and her parents didn’t like it. She did it anyway, and they’ve grown used to it.

“You came?” Jungeun said walking towards her as their families greeted other families. Congratulating their children, and Jinsol smiles with a nod. Her hands behind her back as she held a box, and Jungeun glances over her shoulder wondering what the girl was hiding.

“I was here the whole time.” Jinsol said making sure Jungeun knew she didn’t just run the last minute. The younger girl shrugging it off still upset of her actions from last night even though she was happy Jinsol was here now.

Jinsol walks closer to her girlfriend. The black haired girl raising an eyebrow as she sees a box appear in front of her. “Your gift.”

“What is it?” Jungeun asked, hands kind of full. Jinsol chuckles as she opens the velvet box. Two shiny silver crowns with a stud right at the top of it, and Jungeun’s jaws dropped. She glances at the earrings then back to Jinsol’s small smile. Curved to the edges of her cheeks as she nervously waits for Jungeun to say anything.

Jinsol knew she fucked up for leaving like that the other night, and she wanted to make it up. Not with the earrings, but to spend time with Jungeun. In hopes she’ll gain courage to talk about their problems even though the thought of it scares her.

“Was it expensive?” Jungeun asked.

Jinsol hums. “No not really. Just 100,000 won, but that’s nothing compared to our love.”

Jungeun bites down onto her lip as a big smile wanted to be shown. She looks away as she laughs a little, and Jinsol grins before taking the earrings out. Glancing at Jungeun’s ears, she wasn’t wearing one on her earlobe.

“Here. Let me put them on you.”

The younger girl nods as she stands still watching her girlfriend lean closer. Feels the way her fingertips brush against her cheek, behind her ear as she moves her hair away so she can see. Jungeun watches closely at how Jinsol sticks her tongue out, eyes focused on not hurting Jungeun on accident as she slips the metal inside of the hole. Closing it off before moving to the other side, and Jungeun smiles at how beautiful Jinsol was this close.

How beautiful her girlfriend was at any angle.

“There. Beautiful, as always.” Jinsol smiles as she gazes over to look into Jungeun’s eyes.

Jinsol breathes in the way Jungeun has grown. The little girl she would always mess around with to make her laugh, to the little tween who would always complain about everything because life was getting just a tad bit harder. Thinking about high school and Jungeun's had a growth sprout, her nose getting sharper as her cheeks get smaller. Lips still the same, and Jinsol admires her beauty at this moment. 

They've grown so much together.

Jungeun smiles shyly, feeling like she’s under a spell at the way Jinsol’s eyes shined.

The taller girl humming happily as she cups Jungeun’s face with one hand, rubbing her thumb against her cheek. The girl looking up, closer as she feels the world close in.

Jinsol doesn’t say anything. Leaning in and kisses her gently. The two smiling into the melted feeling of their emotions collapsing. Weak as they pull away with even hazier smiles drawn against their lips that glistened.

***

As a celebration for Jungeun’s graduation, they held a family dinner. Jinsol’s family being part of the family, and the two sat next to each other. Their differences hidden in the way they smile shyly at each other when their family members teased them. Jinsol’s dad saying he always knew Jinsol wasn’t straight, and Jinsol would whine. Saying she wasn’t that obvious, not that it was bad being obvious.

Jungeun and Jinsol held each other’s hand under the table, letting the other talk. Thumbs played with each other, the print of them rubbing against each other.

They were lucky to have a family like this.

***

The night slowly dies down, and everyone knocks out on the sofa in the living room. Others in the guest room while the residents sleep in their own respective room.

Jungeun quietly leading Jinsol to her room so they won’t wake up the others.

Jungeun locks her door because she wanted to talk privately to Jinsol, not wanting to be interrupted. Her girlfriend hasn’t even said sorry yet for what she did last night, and the both of them knew she did something wrong.

The girl crosses her arms on her chest, staring at Jinsol as the taller girl frowns. “What?”

“I haven’t forgiven you when you haven’t asked for forgiveness.” Jungeun said.

Jinsol presses her lips together because that was true. She hasn’t said sorry yet, and she looks away from the her girlfriend’s hard stare.

“I’m sorry I left last night like that.” Jinsol mumbles underneath her breath. Hands behind her clasped as she nervously moves her body because she didn’t know what Jungeun wanted. Guilt slowly dispersing into her heart as Jungeun continues to give her silence.

Jinsol glances up meeting her eyes, and she chews onto her lip.

“I’m not going to give you excuses Jungie. I was being an ass, I’m sorry.” Jinsol shrugs as she sighs. Loosening her hands as she lets them rest at her sides, and Jungeun hums.

“You are an ass.” Jungeun said. Her arms falling loose as she walks closer to Jinsol, slipping her arms under Jinsol’s, wrapping them around Jinsol. She rests her head onto her shoulder and chest, let’s her lips press a gentle kiss onto Jinsol’s shirt.

“I love you just like that.”

Jinsol smiles as she wraps her arms around Jungeun’s shoulder. Pulling her girlfriend closer as she kisses the side of her head, leaving her lips there for a few seconds longer. “I love you too.”

“I still don’t forgive you.” Jungeun pushes her away, and Jinsol pouted.

“What do I have to do then?” Jinsol begged. Jungeun smiling as she tip-toes, kissing her girlfriend. Her hands pressed against Jinsol’s chest as she pushes the taller girl down onto the bed, lips part together as they pull and push onto each other.

Jungeun pulls away, their lips burning to be touched again. She ghosts a smile onto Jinsol’s lips as their half-closed eyes met each other. “This. I want this, Jinsol.”

The girl lied beneath her feels heat radiate in her entire body. She could hear ringing in her ears as Jungeun kisses her cheek, lowering her lips down her jawline and she grips onto Jungeun’s shirt.

They’ve come close to doing it, so many times. But Jungeun wants it now, she wants the real thing and Jinsol finds it hard to breathe.

Lips continued to glide lower, and the younger girl’s lips parted wider as it grazes across her skin. Pressed desperate kisses against her skin, putting wood into the flames as Jinsol breathes harder. Running air through her nose heavily as she opens her mouth feeling Jungeun leaving marks over her skin, and she tangles her fingers in the girl’s hair.

Jungeun leaves enough marks to leave her satisfied for the moment as she pecks her way up to Jinsol’s lips. Taking in the way Jinsol’s tongue searched for all the things she can get from the menu.

Legs on either side of Jinsol’s body as Jungeun presses her body flush against Jinsol. The hottest part of the fire pressed against each other, flames wildfires through their entire body as Jungeun moves her hips. Murmurs said against each other’s lips.

Jungeun smirking as she bites onto Jinsol’s bottom lip, pulling it as she lets her teeth graze it after it releases from her grip. Nibbling it gently as she lets her tongue taste it, gliding across Jinsol’s bottom lip as they stare at each other. Chests flushed against each other as they try to breathe, try to stay calm because Jinsol wanted to feel more. Hear Jungeun moaning, hear Jungeun talk dirty to her.

“Stop being so hot.” Jinsol said. Jungeun giggling as she kisses Jinsol.

“What are you going to do about it?”

“It’s better for you not to know, you’ll be soaked.” Jinsol smirked as she runs her thumb across Jungeun’s lip. Letting it flow down her chin as she presses it on her collarbone. Drawing the shape of Jungeun’s body, and Jungeun hums with a grin.

The girl continues to move her hips, and the two sighs against each other. Jinsol’s hand groping onto Jungeun’s butt cheeks tightly, pulling her impossibly closer. Hungry for the taste of Jungeun’s neck. Hungry for Jungeun’s legs to shake weakly. Jinsol kisses her neck roughly, leaning forward to leave marks on her skin.

Jungeun whimpers as she moves harder, wanting more friction against her burning flame. She needs it to spread across the room.

Shirt fell off to the ground, bra unhooked and followed the shirt. Jinsol rubs Jungeun’s abs, gliding two fingers against the line of it before pinching onto both nipples that perked out hard. Rubbing them in between her index and thumb, and Jungeun bites her lip hard. Staring down onto Jinsol as she continues to ride against her.

The girl below sits up, Jungeun slipping her hand under her shirt. Unclasped the bra as she tugs onto Jinsol’s shirt when the girl sucks her nipple. Flicking it with her tongue, the tip rubbing against her nub as she feels the pressure of Jinsol’s mouth engulfing her boob. Eyes met as Jinsol looks up, and Jungeun moans. Bucking her hips as she feels herself loose.

Jinsol pulls herself away, takes off her shirt and bra. Pulling Jungeun flushed against her skin as she kisses her collarbone. The girl throwing her head back as she digs her nail at the lower back of Jinsol.

Cupping Jinsol’s face, Jungeun kisses her hard. Lips bruising each other as they moan into mouths. She pushes the girl back down on the bed as she stops sitting on her lap. Hands slipping inside of Jinsol’s shorts as she kisses her chest. Runs her tongue to the tip of her nipple before flicking it. The swirl of her tongue echoing in Jinsol’s ear, and she grips onto the bed sheets.

Jungeun’s fingers rubbing in circles before pulling off her shorts. She presses her fingers against Jinsol’s clothed clit, feeling how wet she is by just that. The smoothness of how her fingers ran over her underwear, rubbing harder as Jinsol whimpers Jungeun’s name.

Jungeun kissing her boobs once again before pulling herself up, whispering in Jinsol’s ear. “Who’s soaked now, my love?”

Jinsol feels her body jolt as she feels her whole body clench at Jungeun’s soft whispers. She opens her eyes to look at Jungeun, the girl smirking at her with a slight amber in her eyes. Sparkling and dark, and Jinsol pulls her into a kiss. Tongues collide as they swirl, and Jinsol pulls away.

“I bet you are.” Jinsol breathlessly says. Jungeun hums as she pulls down Jinsol’s underwear, seeing her cum against the cloth. She throws it on the bed before licking Jinsol’s clit once, drift back up to kiss Jinsol.

“Doesn’t look like it.” Jungeun chuckles devilishly, and Jinsol moans loudly feeling Jungeun’s bare fingers rubbing her clit. They’ve never gone this far, and God Jungeun felt good.

Jungeun moans against Jinsol’s lips as she feels more cum leak out of Jinsol as she continues to rub roughly. Her arm never wanting to stop until she hears Jinsol yell out her name. She enjoys the way it gushes, her fingers letting Jinsol’s wetness become messier.

Jungeun wanted her to come.

“Get inside me.” Jinsol whispers, biting on Jungeun’s bottom lip as it hovered over her own. Jungeun almost moaning at the sound of it. Thinking how nice Jinsol would feel, and she kisses the girl deeply. Pressing their bodies together as she lets her fingers slide down, slipping a finger inside of the girl.

Jinsol lets out a whiny moan as she arches her back, letting her hips move on their own as she feels Jungeun go deeper. Wiggling her way deeper, and when she couldn’t go any further, Jungeun shoves her fingers back and forth. Thumb slamming into Jinsol’s clit as she watches her girlfriend cling onto anything. Head thrown back, lips apart as she tries to let out whatever is inside of her.

Gasping, gripping, bucking. Jinsol was so close she hits the back of her head far into the bed as she yells “baby”. Fluids flowing out of her. Her body jolting as she shakes at the orgasm.

Jungeun pulls her fingers out to rub Jinsol’s clit gently. Kisses her thigh, and Jinsol breathes deeply. Lightheaded as she lays flat on the bed, trying to catch a breath.

“Slip your fingers inside of you baby.” Jungeun mumbles against her thigh, and Jinsol weakly does what her girlfriend commanded. Slipping two fingers inside of herself as she whimpers watching Jungeun undress in front of her.

The younger girl lying down beside Jinsol, gripping onto her wrist as she pulls Jinsol’s fingers out of herself. Jinsol watches silently as her girlfriend shoves her own cum covered fingers inside of her. Jinsol widening her eyes at how wet Jungeun was, and at the action she just did.

Jungeun moans as she moves her hips. Eyes closed tightly as she grips tightly onto Jinsol’s wrist as she rides her fingers, and the older girl tuns herself over. Hovering over Jungeun, she kisses her shoulders. Thrusting her fingers deeper into her girlfriend as she marks her skin with love. Kissing her collarbone, the base of her neck, her chest and her stomach. Fingers continuing to slip in and out of her.

“Look who’s wet now.” Jinsol smirks against her skin, and Jungeun lets out an airy laugh before she moans when Jinsol hits a certain spot inside of her.

“Keep hitting that spot.” Jungeun begs as she grips onto the bed sheets. The ruffles Jinsol made now gone as she made her own.

Jinsol listens as she starts kissing Jungeun’s clit. Letting her tongue slip up and down the sensitive part, sucking it gently before kissing it once again. Fingers not forgetting to do its job, and Jungeun gasps. Her whole chest heaving trying to catch a breath from being too high in the air.

Her hands find their way to be tangle in Jinsol’s hair, pushing her closer to her clit as she moans in a low tone. Almost groaning at how good it felt. Jinsol moaning as she tastes what Jungeun just let out, and she slips her fingers out. Licking her fingertips, and she lets out a chuckle through her throat as Jungeun twitches at the impact of it all.

Jinsol hovers up as she kisses her girlfriend. Their bodies ravel together as they lock lips. Pushing each other as they try to be closer to one another. Tasting the flavor of love at the tips of their tongues, and Jungeun pulls the covers over them.

They pulled away slowly, smiles drawn on their lips as they stared at each other. Planets forming in their eyes because they were each other’s worlds. Noses brushed against each other, and the two giggles as they tangled deeper into each other. Feeling the warmth of each other’s bare skin.

“I forgive you now.” Jungeun said. Jinsol giggles as she pecks on Jungeun’s lips.

“I love you, Kim Jungeun.” Jinsol said softly. So softly spoken as her eyes sparkled like the sky finally being filled with stars. Jungeun feels herself overwhelmed within the moment even if she’s heard Jinsol say that a bunch of times. Right now, it was a little different.

“I love you too.” Jungeun said. Nuzzling her face in the crook of Jinsol’s neck.

A gentle kiss on Jungeun’s head, anda gentle kiss on Jinsol’s neck.

Hands lost into Jungeun’s hair as she strokes it gently. Slow breaths as they inhale this moment. Breathes it in because it’s all they needed. It’s all they ever needed because they were best friends and lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for dropping by, reading it, commenting on it, liking it, or hating it and as always have a good day/night because you deserve it c:
> 
> twitter/curiouscat/aff: helementx


End file.
